


LA Story

by sunflower1343



Series: LA Story [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Asami encounters Feilong off their home turf, in a world where Akihito isn't part of the story and where flirtation  and sex are distinct possibilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a universe where Asami doesn't meet Akihito. (If you need to know why: Akihito was unfortunately abducted by aliens when he was 19 and they decided to keep him when they saw how much he enjoyed anal probes, and he now resides on a planet called Grsxbwe and makes his living as a mecho-fetish porn star. He was never again seen on planet Earth, though Kou frequently masturbates to his pictures and cries.)
> 
> So, OK, this is pretty much totally AU and eventually it's porny as hell. The title is from one of my favorite romantic movies. Written June 2008.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

"Feilong, I didn't expect to see you here. Slumming?"

The man in question sneered openly at his surroundings. "I hadn't wanted to be here. This is a disgusting town. What an appalling lack of culture. Tinseltown. How appropriate. No wonder there's such a market for drugs here. And your guns. If I lived here I'd get stoned everyday and shoot things too."

Asami took in the slightly wavering figure, dressed impeccably in what looked like a French designer suit. "It looks like you have a head start on that, as usual."

Feilong nodded regally, or at least that's what he appeared to try for. He looked more like someone slightly drunk trying a little too hard to be regal. "I had to, or I'd have killed them. You always told me to watch my temper. We'd have been in a roomful of dead Americans, no great loss to my mind, if I'd not had a drink to calm down."

"What did they do?" Asami had to admit he was curious. The insult might be something he could use in the future.

"They _touched_ me. They touched my _hair_. They treated me like a _woman_. They deserve to die. But I want their money first. So I'll rob them, then I'll kill them."

Asami couldn't help chuckling. Not only was that funny, but it would lead to even more fun. "Of course, you know the best way to keep them away from you?"

Feilong turned toward him, suspicion on his face. "What?"

Asami slipped a hand behind his neck and pulled him forward. "Like this." And brushed his lips against Feilong's. Feilong stiffened and opened his mouth in surprise, and Asami slipped his tongue inside, pulling on Feilong's with his own, remembering the taste from years ago and thinking that it had only improved. 

And it had, for despite being tipsy, Feilong knew instantly what he was up to and was determined to win. He slid his long fingers up into Asami's hair, mussing it, while his lips sealed against Asami's as their tongues dueled. Feilong's was agile, flitting around Asami's mouth, surprising a moan out of the man whose technique was more about power and control.

When their lips finally parted, both slightly bloodied, there was silence in the room around them. They looked at each other in amusement. 

"I'm not so easy anymore." Feilong smirked.

"And you've improved at kissing. Were you practicing on your pillow thinking of me?"

"Yes," Feilong said sweetly, "and Tao would give me a new one every morning because the knife wounds were just too many to repair."

A loud voice from across the conference room broke into their conversation. "I don't care who they are. I'm not dealing with any fucking fags!" 

Feilong and Asami turned their heads as one to stare at the Italian who'd flown there from New Jersey to meet them. An underling, and a stupid one. They both spoke English quite fluently. Feilong brushed his hair behind one ear. "Asami. Dear. Have you seen The Godfather?"

"Is my gun cleaned and oiled?"

"I don't wish to think about your personal hygiene, but I'll assume that means yes. Pay attention."

Asami laughed, and watched Feilong glide across the floor like his organization's namesake the snake. Not the small white one though. Rather he moved like a boa, grace and power, all muscle. He was shorter than the American, and yet his presence was ten times that of his opponent. Asami felt something unexpected stir inside him, an excitement he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Feilong stood in front of the Italian, his stillness drawing everyone's attention. Then he struck, grabbing the man's ears and pulling his head down into a deep kiss that only lasted a couple of seconds, after which he turned his head and spat, then walked just as gracefully back across the floor toward Asami, leaving a dumbfounded man in his wake.

Asami opened his mouth to ask how Feilong planned to kill the man, when the person in question slid into a heap on the floor. Feilong never glanced back. "Waiter. Give me something astringent. I have a bad taste in my mouth."

"How the hell....?" Asami's gaze turned thoughtful. "And if I'm still alive, what does that mean?"

"It means you're lucky, Asami, very lucky that we were interrupted."

Asami took a single step forward. "Am I? I'm beginning to think not."

Feilong's eyes wandered up his body. "You're beautiful, I'll give you that. But I prefer a different type, and you're not it."

"On the other hand, you're rapidly becoming my type. And I don't take no for an answer."

Feilong waved his drink, a citron vodka, negligently toward him. "Oh that's fine. I'd rather provide another much more convincing answer. Like beating the hell out of you. But later, you know. We probably should mingle. I have some deals to shut you out of, and you probably have some petty victories to win in their place."

Asami grinned and leaned in intimately toward Feilong. "I like you much more without the angst."

"Do you?" Feilong asked thoughtfully. "Then you really shouldn't have put it there."

Asami drew back as if stung. "But be honest Feilong, the boy I met that first night wasn't carefree and happy until I showed up."

Feilong nodded, seemingly granting him this. "That's true. However he wasn't without family and friends either."

With that Feilong spun on his heel and walked back across the room, everyone giving him space as he passed. The Italian was dragged out through a back door and not mentioned again.

Asami spent several hours arranging a number of meetings, finding it refreshing to do business the direct American way. But his mind often followed his gaze, which was across the room on his Chinese counterpart who seemed to be cutting his way through the opposition effortlessly, his mere presence now knife enough.

Every so often their eyes would meet, and it would stab him in chest and groin. Desire. The desire to own and conquer. The boy he'd known five years ago held no such attraction for him. He'd been too soft, too easy. But the man he'd become captivated him. Had this been the Feilong who met him in Hong Kong back then, they'd now be ruling Eastern Asia's underground together.

Although, he mused, it wasn't too late for that.

 

\--

 

Man though he was, Feilong still couldn't hold his liquor. Asami watched as the sipped wine and cocktails built up, leaving his target vulnerable. The right moment was almost on hand, when inhibitions might be shed and attacks made clumsy and ineffective, yet he would still be aware.

Other sharks were circling as well, waiting for their opportunity, fools all. If they weren't afraid of Feilong, they should be. And if they weren't afraid of Asami Ryuichi, they'd learn to be. He'd already staked his claim, and Feilong's acceptance had been there for everyone to see. Those who ignored it were insulting the both of them.

Silently he approached the group surrounding the object of his thoughts. Several of the hangers-on faded away as they noted his presence, until only the boldest and most foolish remained.

"Ryuichi." His heart jumped as Feilong purred his first name. "Come to join the seraglio?"

"The owner doesn't join the seraglio, Feilong, he commands it. I _am_ in need of more eunuchs though..." He glanced lazily at the last men surrounding them. "May I borrow a knife? I had to leave my pistol at the door."

A flick of Feilong's wrist brought a dagger into his hand. "For some reason they were nervous about performing a body search on me, and missed out on several things."

"Death, perhaps?"

Feilong laughed. "Perhaps. It would have depended upon who searched."

Everyone around them was forgotten, as it should be.

"Would I have been allowed any liberties?"

"Allowed? No. But perhaps I wouldn't have minded when you took them."

"I'm pleased that you realize it's inevitable."

"There you go again, trying to misdirect the both of us. The key word in that sentence wasn't the 'when', but rather the 'perhaps'."

"Because there's no perhaps about it."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"And only one opinion matters. Mine."

Feilong laughed again, clearly enjoying the verbal fencing. He lifted his hand to Asami's arm and let it rest briefly there before running his hand up the sleeve to lightly chuck Asami under the chin. Asami was caught by surprise, and Feilong's amusement showed he noticed.

"And what is your opinion now, I wonder?"

Asami caught the wandering hand in his own and brought it to his lips. He brushed them across the back of it before turning it over and licking a broad stripe down the middle of the palm.

"My opinion is that you're a dish worth tasting, Feilong."

Feilong tilted his head and drew his hand away. "Wrong answer," he said, then he briskly turned away and walked toward the exit.

 _Wrong....?_ Asami was befuddled, infuriated, maddened that the object of his lust had just dismissed him so easily. He was also incredibly aroused. He followed like a hound to the scent.

Feilong was stepping onto the hotel's glass-walled elevator. Asami pushed his way in, blocking the Chinese bodyguards. They were reaching into their suits for their guns when Feilong shook his head slightly, holding Asami's eyes. "It's alright. If he wanted me dead he had the chance years ago but didn't take it. I doubt he'll bother now. Go back to our hotel."

The doors slid shut. It was just the two of them as the elevator started its long trip down. Asami was staring hungrily at his counterpart. Feilong turned away, looking out over the lights of Los Angeles. "Don't even think about it."

Asami moved forward and used his body to press Feilong against the glass, remembering another scene like this one from five years before. "I'll think about anything I damned well please. And I don't think you want me to stop, do you?"

"This is hardly the place." Feilong sounded bored, unaffected.

"No, this is." He rubbed his nose lightly under a perfect pale shell of an ear, pleased to hear a slight gasp. His nibbling lips felt Feilong's pulse quicken under them.

"You used to have more finesse."

"I want you. I don't have time for finesse."

Feilong twisted his body about. He tapped Asami on the chest with each word. "Wrong. Answer."

The elevator ground to a halt. Feilong slid out from between his rock and hard place and waited for the door to open.

Asami was bent double and having trouble breathing. Those hadn't been love taps. "Some ancient Chinese technique...?" he gasped.

Feilong turned his head and smiled. "Yes." He leaned forward, his lids slightly lowered. "And it's not just the _martial_ arts I know." The door opened. Feilong tapped a pressure point on Asami's forehead, and his breathing immediately eased. He drew in deep gasps of air as the Chinese man walked from the elevator as if he hadn't a care in the world, and he swore as he spotted Feilong looking back and laughing as the doors once again began to close.

He stuck his arm through the opening, then straightening with some effort he managed to stroll somewhat nonchalantly through the hotel lobby, ignoring the stares of those that had seen him in a weak moment. Feilong was waiting outside for a cab. 

Asami glanced at the valet and flashed a hundred. The boy ran off. "You didn't rent a car? This is a town for driving."

Feilong turned to him, slightly surprised. "You shook that off quickly. I'm almost impressed. But to answer your question, I don't drive. There's no need in Hong Kong."

"I'll take you where you'd like to go."

Feilong rolled his eyes. "Would you? I wonder. Why should I give you a chance, Asami?"

Most men would be afraid to get too close after what happened in the elevator. Asami moved to stand closer. "Because you're intrigued. Because you wonder what it would have been like a few years ago. Because you like tasting what's forbidden. Because you take what you want."

"And I want you?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes." 

Asami was elated that Feilong spoke the truth so bluntly now. He not only met Asami's expectations from all those years ago, but surpassed them. 

But Feilong wasn't done. "But I want you on my own terms this time. Not yours."

"What does that mean? You want a declaration of love? I'm not that kind of man."

"And you think I'm the kind to spread my legs on a whim?"

"No Feilong." Asami took one of the loose strands of hair lying upon the other's shoulders and let his fingers play through it. "But I think you'll do it for me." Both his hands rose to thread through Feilong's mass of dark hair as he leaned down to kiss the full lips that pouted slightly.

At the last second, Feilong turned his head to the side. He spoke softly, Asami's ear scant inches from his mouth. "I will. For a price."

Asami pulled his head back in surprise. He hadn't expected that. "You're whoring yourself? I'm not interested." Even though he was.

He felt the prick of the blade at his throat before he even noticed Feilong moving. "Not whoring then. What do you mean?" 

A silver Jaguar coupe pulled up in front of them and the valet got out and tossed him the keys. "My car. Shall we talk about this someplace less conspicuous?" 

Feilong's eyes, which had been bright and angry, now showed some control though they were by no means friendly. "Why not?" He withdrew the knife, then turned and jerked at the car handle, which refused to budge. Asami pressed the unlock on his keychain and opened and held the door for Feilong, who glared at him. 

"You're not endearing yourself to me."

Asami shrugged. "Why should today be any different?"

"If it's not, there's no reason for me to accompany you."

"It's different for me, but I see no change in you. I am, however, up to the challenge." The _"Are you?"_ was as clear as if it had been spoken.

Feilong spun around and climbed into the passenger seat, tucking his long legs in gracefully, staring straight ahead. "You may close the door."

Asami felt a smile building, but he kept it hidden. He closed the door. His mind raced. Where to go? The hotel seemed wrong. Maybe they should just drive. Luckily he'd been in LA many times. He got into the car and started to head out of Beverly Hills. "Have you had dinner?"

"If you can call it that. They took me to some eclectic place that only serves raw vegetables and grains." Feilong visibly shuddered. "Do I look like a rabbit?"

Asami grinned. "You look more like a meat eater."

"Oh please, stifle the impulse for bad innuendos. But if you could find me some real food I might forgive you."

Asami tapped some instructions into the car's GPS then did a quick U-turn. "I know just the place." 

Thirty minutes later they were leaning against the hood of the Jag, stuffing their mouths with Pink's chili-cheese dogs. Asami swallowed a mouthful of the spicy, greasy delight. "I got you the ten inch so you'd feel at home later."

"Why, thank you." Feilong's teeth closed with a snap as he took off the end and chewed it thoroughly. He held up his now eight-inch dog. "This is a bit more realistic now, don't you think? Or should I snip off some more?"

"Have you been calculating the size all these years? Such obsession."

"Not at all. It's self preservation. I need to be able to quickly assess whether that's a gun in your pocket or you're happy to see me."

Asami laughed, choking on his hot dog. He was surprised to find himself becoming entranced by the man before him. This free give and take, the wit, the open exchanges without fear and deference, they were addictive. He knew emotional involvement spelled trouble, but he didn't seem to be able to avoid it with Feilong. It was so tempting, to fall into it. But he held part of himself back, still fully aware that this was no ally, though perhaps not entirely an enemy. 

Feilong was munching happily, down to four inches. A few strands of hair were caught on his lip, and Asami reached over and gently tucked them behind Feilong's ear. The other man paused in his eating, looking at him with watchful eyes, resuming his meal only when he withdrew his hand.

"Will it always be this way between us?"

Feilong chewed for a minute and swallowed, then took a drink of lemonade, all the while considering him. "It doesn't have to be."

"It's dangerous for it to be any different, for men like us."

The corners of Feilong's lips lifted in a smile. "That's part of the fun, for men like us."

"Ah." Asami acknowledged. "It is."

They finished their food in silence, watching the cars and people pull in and out of the restaurant, each conscious of the warmth emanating from the man at his side.

"It's popular, this place." Feilong had finished and was daintily wiping his hands and mouth with several napkins. "That was obscenely delicious."

Asami too was through and was washing his hands with some of his bottled water. He held the bottle out. "Hold out your hands." Feilong rinsed his under the stream. "Still hungry?"

Feilong looked at him with knowing eyes. "The bar in my hotel suite is nicely stocked."

Elation shot through him. "Then by all means we should sample its delights. Where to?"

"Raffles, Beverly Hills."

"I should have known. You're the one who booked their last suite. Instead I'm stuck at some ridiculously frumpy spa filled with bored housewives who keep trying to pinch me on the elevator."

Feilong's laughter was melodious and sweet. "My place it is then."

Asami started the car and headed back the way they'd come. The other's laughter wouldn't leave him. _How could he still sound so innocent after all he's seen and done?_ He knew it wasn't acting or affectation, but a true reflection of the man Feilong was. Five years ago he'd tried to make him grow out of it. Now he knew it was simply part of who Feilong was, something that would never leave him even when he grew old. 

"Do you always laugh this way these days?"

Feilong turned his head to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Laugh? Actually, no, I don't. Perhaps with Tao, but I don't laugh with my subordinates, and this business leaves little room for friendships."

"Who is Tao?" That sounded a little sharper than he intended.

A ghost of a smile flit across Feilong's face. "A very close, personal friend."

"Is he. I wonder what he would think of me going back to your hotel with you?" _Where is this irritation coming from?_

"He would probably think you were a stinky Japanese," replied Feilong, clearly amused.

"A... what?" Asami asked incredulously.

"That's the extent of the swear words in his vocabulary. He is, after all, only ten."

"Ten? A child? Yours?" 

"Mine? No. He's a sweet child, but an orphan I took home to be my serving boy. He's quite devoted, and like a young brother." Feilong paused a moment. "A real younger brother."

Asami thought of Yantsuui, something he'd managed to avoid doing for years. "Do you know were he is?"

"Hmm? You mean Yan?" Feilong shook his head. "No. We've never been able to locate him. Do you?"

"Me? I haven't kept track of the bastard. But if I find him I have a few scores to settle. I won't let him go this time just because he's your brother. Bugs need to be crushed. And if you have any sense that's what you'll do if he ever shows up."

"I'd rather not think of him tonight."

Asami glanced to his right. Feilong's eyes were closed and his brow was crinkled. That wasn't what he'd wanted. "You'll not be thinking of anything tonight except me." Even in the mix of moonlight and streetlamps he could see the blush slowly rise on those cheeks. He waited for the retort.

"Good." 

Asami's heart pounded at the acknowledgment.

_God._

_This man._

_What is he doing to me?_

Feilong sighed and turned slightly, his slow, steady breathing showing he'd fallen asleep.

 

\--

 

He pulled up in front of the hotel's brightly lit entrance. The valet was at his side, opening the door. Another had opened Feilong's and was just staring at him, apparently dumbstruck. He handed the keys and some cash over and walked to the other side, bending to pick Feilong up.

It was just a murmur from those lips.

"Nn... Asami..."

Blood started pounding through his groin. There was a faint sheen of sweat on Feilong's neck. He wanted to taste it. 

A throat clearing behind him and off to the side reminded him of where they were. He gathered Feilong up in his arms and lifted, repressing a groan. He was a lot heavier than he used to be. And it wasn't from eating too many hot dogs. Asami could feel the built-up muscle through the expensive fabric. Feilong had been working on his body.

He always had though, pushing himself toward perfection in hopes of getting acknowledged by that father of his. Asami had always thought that the best thing that ever happened to Feilong was Liu being killed. It had hurt Feilong deeply, but it also made him shake off his cocoon and emerge newly made.

He glanced down at Feilong's face, turned into his shoulder. Butterfly? In terms of his beauty, perhaps. But butterflies were such ephemeral things. The Feilong he was carrying was anything but that. If he was a butterfly, he was one forged of steel. And perhaps that was the problem. So weighted down he was unable to fly.

He'd fly tonight.

 

\--

 

The concierge had recognized both Mr. Liu and Mr. Asami, and helped them get into the room. After Asami had laid Feilong on the king-sized bed and paid the waiting man off with a sizable tip, he took a moment to glance around. This was normally where he stayed in LA, the tasteful mix of Eastern and Western décor a haven from the screaming sounds and lights of the city. It hadn't changed from the last time he was there, the bedroom decorated sparely in natural colors and textured screens. It was not unlike his favorite apartment back home.

A moan from the bed drew his attention, and he walked over to stand at the foot of it. Feilong was stretched seductively out, moving slightly, restless. Asami had seen him like this before, but it hadn't had this impact. Perhaps because that Feilong was always running. This one, however, had been looking for a fight.

His body tensed in anticipation. Feilong as much as admitted he wanted to be taken, by force. But Asami wouldn't give him that. He had no desire to. This would be about seduction, and Feilong would give himself willingly and completely or it would hold no meaning. 

That decided, he pulled his tie off and tossed it aside, looking after it a little wistfully. Another time, perhaps.

His jacket and vest followed, though he took the time to hang them since he had nothing else to wear. His shirt he left on, unbuttoned, but rolled up the sleeves. He didn't care for being nude with his bed partners. It made him feel vulnerable, a feeling he very much disliked. He liked it in his partners though.

He started with Feilong's shoes and socks. His feet were of average size, though nicely formed. There were no bunions, he noticed with some disappointment. It would have been amusing to tease him about. Instead the toes were long and elegant, as was the foot itself, almost shaped like a woman's, but showing a masculine strength. He ran the back of his fingernail lightly along the sole of one, watching it twitch, being rewarded with another groan from further up the bed.

_Pants or shirt?_

_Shirt._ He'd save the best for last. The jacket and tie were disposed of over his shoulder. Feilong had more suits. He didn't care if he ruined this one. He popped the first and second buttons on the fine linen shirt, exposing more of the throat that had entranced him below. Now there was no valet to interrupt. 

He dragged a couple of fingers along the clearly beating artery in Feilong's white neck. The varying pressure on his fingertips was echoed between his legs. Were he a vampire, he'd fall immediately to sup. For a moment he wished he were, and he leaned forward, pulling a small piece of the soft skin into his mouth, nipping and sucking hard. Feilong cried out softly but still didn't awaken. He sucked harder, needily, like a babe at a teat, until he realized he was getting carried away far too soon and he broke off, breathing heavily. Feilong turned away with a soft sigh.

"No you don't." Asami spoke quietly as he gently rolled him onto his back again. "You move at my command tonight."

Three, four, five more buttons and the shirt was completely opened. Asami spread the sides of it apart, exposing the lean, muscled chest, skin more fine and delicate than what was normally exposed to light. Skin like alabaster, hair like ebony, lips red as cherries. Lips and the bruise at his neck. His fair Snow White slept on. Perhaps he needed a kiss from his Prince.

Later.

The stories had never mentioned the color of Snow White's nipples. If they had, they'd have been as pink as the most delicate of South Sea shells, and when firm, the texture of small pearls. He traced around one with the tip of his tongue, taking time to taste the salty-sweet Feilong, watching the pearls form. He tugged at one with his teeth and was again rewarded with a groan and a shifting of the body beneath his. Delicious. 

He moved down Feilong's body, letting his tongue follow the road map of clearly defined muscles, paying attention to areas that made the body restless, noting them for future exploration.

 _Future._ He paused. _Yes. Future._ It wouldn't end here tonight. Tonight would merely seal them together. Feilong would learn to his dismay that it was far more than a one night stand.

He continued down, licking along the V that disappeared into Feilong's waistband, wanting to follow that trail to the end. The heel of his hand pressed lightly along the stiffened length that caused the pants to tent. This is where they'd left off before.

Asami carefully unzipped the pants, taking care not to catch any skin. He remembered Feilong's preference for leaving off underwear. It seemed that in this one aspect at least he'd remained the same. The long, slim cock sprang free from its confines, its head already shiny with precum. His own cock throbbed in answer. Asami couldn't resist, and stretched his tongue out to taste, running the tip around the silky-smooth, sticky head. 

This time the groan came from him as he swallowed the perfect length down his throat, taking him as deep as he possibly could, enjoying this feeling of complete penetration. He felt hands in his hair, and he looked up to see Feilong's back arch and his head tilt to the side, exposing his throat. He sucked harder, rubbing his rough tongue along the sensitive underside, curling it around the shaft as he moved his mouth up and down, until Feilong began to toss his head from side to side.

"No... No not yet."

 _Yes. It won't be the last time tonight._ He didn't speak, he just moaned the thought and the vibrations sent Feilong over the edge, spilling into his mouth, hot, sour, salty, sweet, all of his tastes aroused and satisfied by the complex flavors on his tongue. So very Feilong. He drank it in, sucking every drop from the softening length in his mouth, until he let it drop limp from his lips.

He crawled up the bed, not quite covering the other with his body, yet pressing him down with his presence. "I was thinking that a kiss would awaken you. Apparently I was right."

Feilong turned a still sleepy but satisfied face to meet his and Asami's lips slammed down, pushing his tongue into Feilong's mouth, forcing him to taste himself. Whether Feilong's sleepiness made him more receptive he had no idea, but the Chinese man opened his mouth wide, taking him in, stroking the inside of his mouth as if he couldn't get enough of the flavor of himself. Asami broke away, annoyed. He didn't want Feilong turned on by his own taste. Though the man's honest actions were incredibly erotic.

Feilong's eyes were wide open now, taking in his surroundings, finally coming to rest on him. "Done so soon?"

Asami allowed himself the hint of a smile as he slid to the side and propped himself on one elbow. "Never." His other hand reached for Feilong's trousers, pushing them lower, tickling his thighs with his fingertips, urging them apart.

He was focused elsewhere, so he didn't notice Feilong seeking leverage and finding it, flipping them suddenly over so that Feilong straddled his body. 

Feilong was smirking as he asked, "Why should you get to be on top?" 

The smirk irritated him. It was why he liked to use it on others. He donned the bored expression he so often used to get out of sticky situations. "If that's what you want, you're welcome to try, but I doubt either of us will find any satisfaction along that route."

Feilong laughed, not the sweet laugh of earlier in the evening, but a low, hot, wicked laugh that tasted like sin. "Speak for yourself. I'd truly enjoy fucking that look of complacency off your face, and someday I will. But today I'll satisfy myself with this." He shifted, kicking his pants the rest of the way off, but leaving his shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders, covering him to the tops of his thighs. He again straddled Asami's hips, grinding his already hardening member against the bulge in Asami's pants.

His hands moved along Asami's sides, his long-nailed fingers leaving light-pink scratches in their wake. "I'd like to decorate you, brand you." He dug one nail in more deeply than the others. "Would you like that, to have my name scratched into your chest?"

"I don't belong to anyone." The nail bit more deeply still. He would have Feilong's name engraved there at least in a welt. He didn't really mind. It would fade.

"So you think. And yet you're here, when it was the last place you intended to be earlier today. We can't resist each other, you and I. We've been circling each other for years now like binary stars, gradually falling into each other's gravity."

"The collision was unavoidable." Ah, that hurt, that last mark, and it drew blood. 

Feilong's eyes were a little wild as he bent, long tongue coming out to lap up the dark red liquid. _Lips red as blood..._ Asami's heart beat faster. He ground their hips together. He was answered by bloody lips upon his own, mimicking his earlier, letting him taste himself. Only Feilong didn't force; Feilong seduced with light nips and a flickering tongue, as if taught to kiss by Baishe's namesake, the serpent.

Asami gave in to the desire welling up in him, jerking the body above him down, pressing them together, bare chests against each other, arms locking them in place. "Enough games." He knew what he was giving away, sounding so feral, but he didn't care. "Above or below, I don't care, but I want you now."

"A moment." Feilong squeezed one of his wrists and a shock went through his arm that made him lose his grip, reminding him again of the danger he was playing with. The assassin was off the bed and into the bathroom. Asami watched for glimpses of his white ass under the even whiter swaying shirttails. 

Feilong returned quickly, with a small bottle. "Massage oil." He sat on the side of the bed, next to him, and rubbed his hand over the thin wool covering Asami's erection. "I don't remember you being this large. It might prove to be a challenge."

A jealous curiosity, for he may as well admit that was what it was, prompted the question. "Have you done this before? Bottomed?"

Feilong shrugged. "Not with men." Asami's confusion must have show because Feilong laughed. "I own vibrators. They're less messy than relationships, and often more pleasurable."

"Ah. Did you think of me?" He let his smirk show, payback for earlier.

Again, a slight shrug accompanied the answer. "Sometimes. More often I thought of no one in particular." His gaze again turned wicked. "Would you like to watch me, Asami, with one of my toys?" 

Asami's cock jumped in response. "I'd rather watch you with mine."

"Your Asami-chan?" The elegant hand gently squeezed the member in question.

"I don't need a pet name for my cock. When I fuck you, you're fucking me, not some small part of me."

"A full-body experience. I like that. I, too, am impatient now." Feilong tugged at Asami's zipper, then jerked the pants and underwear off, tossing them to the floor where his suit lay. He just then noticed it. He rose to his knees, one on either side of Asami's calves. "You'll be buying me a new suit, of course."

"I'll buy you a fucking design house if you want it. Just get on with it."

With a knowing smile, Feilong uncapped the oil and drizzled it over his hands. The scent of lemon and sandalwood filled the air. He bent, his left hand reaching for Asami's cock, the other reaching behind him.

"Turn around." It was getting more difficult to talk, to even think of words he wanted to say. Feilong obediently turned, his ass and cock near Asami's chin, his long hair trailing along Asami's inner thighs, tickling them. Asami felt the hand on him below, and then a few moments later maybe a mouth, but he was mesmerized by the slick fingers in front of him moving slowly in and out of the small puckered hole, knowing they were readying it for his invasion. He wanted to see his cock there, now. He licked his fingers, slipping two in to join Feilong's three, the resulting gasp and shudder testing his control. He was more than ready. Both of them were. "Enough. Now. Or I'll take you on my own terms."

"Will you?" Feilong was breathing heavily, his eyes a little feral. "When will you learn? You'll do what I let you do. You'll take only what I give. I give you this." He turned and positioned himself over the head, supporting himself with muscular thighs. One hand dropped between his legs to guide the oiled shaft to where it needed to be, and he lowered himself, letting the large head slide in. Asami felt the slippery ring of muscle push his foreskin back as it squeezed its way down his length. Feilong might have been stretched, but it was a tight hot sheath surrounding him now, sheer bliss. Someone moaned. It might have been him.

He thought Feilong might pause, to give himself time to accommodate what was obviously larger than anything he was used to, but he pushed his hips down without hesitation, his head thrown back in ecstasy even as tears leaked from the corners of his closed eyes. His white skin was now covered in a faint blush, his pearls of nipples a darker rosy hue, his penis a stiff, angry red. Asami almost came from the sight. It took all he had to control the impulse, but he did because he didn't want this to end.

Their hips met, both of them breathing hard with the effort. This would be no gentle love-making. That would come later. They both were too close to the edge. Feilong sat there, gasping as Asami's hips moved just a fraction. 

"Fuck me, Feilong. I want to watch you lose yourself on my cock."

Feilong's eyes opened to slits. "I won't be the only one," he slowly drew his body up, "to lose control." He pushed slowly down again, Asami desperately resisting the urge to slam up into him. Feilong's slowly pistoning hips took on a unhurried rhythm, even as his face showed the pleasure he was feeling. The sheen of his flushed skin, the way his muscles moved under it, the way his lower lip was caught between his white teeth, all of this ate at Asami's control until he gave in, admitting he'd lost the battle.

Feilong's face was triumphant as Asami grasped his hips, meeting his downward motion with an upward thrust that tore cries from both of them. No more of this measured pace. Their bodies slammed together in fast, bone-jarring thuds that drove all reason from them. It was all sweat and heat and a rising pressure that made them move frenetically in an effort to get closer, deeper.

Asami sat up suddenly, pulling a surprised Feilong forward, grasping his ankles and thrusting them behind him, giving him the deeper access he needed. Feilong cried out at it, almost a feminine sound in its sweetness. His forehead came down upon Asami's shoulder. "No! It's too much."

Asami grabbed Feilong's arms roughly and put them around his neck. "Don't you get it yet? I want everything. Don't let go." Feilong's head shot up, his dark eyes inches from Asami's as he searched them. Then he smiled, a thing of beauty that shot through Asami's soul. "Right answer." His arms tightened about Asami's neck and he spread himself open as wide as he could. "As deep as you can." Asami lost control, driving deep up into Feilong's passage, one, two, three more times, and emptied when he felt hot seed spurting across his belly.

Their mouths met again, sucking at each other's tongues with a fury that almost ripped them out, trying to devour each other as their bodies were lost in convulsions. Asami didn't loose his lover, running his hands along his back, trying to maintain the shuddering pleasure coursing through them, but it slowly faded and they fell against each other, boneless.

The suite held a large bath, and while Asami didn't want to move, he knew he'd rather relax there. "Hang on." Keeping Feilong wrapped about him, he stood, only willpower carrying them both the few yards to the bathroom. The jacuzzi was already full and hot. He glanced down at Feilong. He must have switched it on when he'd come in earlier. 

The water was soothing as he sank into it, the heat seeping into his tired muscles. He finally let his cock slip free, but kept his hold on his lover. He wouldn't let him get away to lose himself in regrets and angst. He'd fuck that notion right out of him.

They both fell asleep to the soft hum of the jacuzzi's motors.

 

\--

 

He was abruptly awakened by an irritable Chinese man. 

"Let go of me, you ox. I've become a prune." Feilong was holding up wrinkled fingertips in front of his nose.

He leaned forward and nipped one. "A dried cherry, both sweet and tart. What time is it?"

Feilong pointed at the wall to the left. "Clock there." Just after four a.m. They'd been in the water two hours. At least the bath was heated so they hadn't froze. "I have a meeting at ten. I want some sleep before that. You can let yourself out."

Right on schedule. The regrets were already starting. "I don't have any meetings until the afternoon. I'll leave when you do."

"I don't recall inviting you to stay."

"Nonetheless, I intend to make myself at home. Are you scared, Feilong, of getting what you've wanted all this time? Now that you know what it means to be mine?"

Feilong examined him with narrowed eyes. "You can't control me."

"Why would I want to? I like watching you as you are."

"I could break free of you at any time."

"That's part of your charm."

"I could kill you where you're sitting."

"I love your post-coital sweet-talk."

"What do you want from me? You say you want everything, but you have to know that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible for us. We've always been heading in this direction, haven't we? It's time we joined and became more."

Feilong was quiet as he considered what he'd heard. Asami brushed the long tangled hair back from his face. "I have no desire to diminish you. Only to bind you to me, permanently."

"With no love."

"It might come in time, but I can't promise that. I can't remember the last time I felt it. I don't know if I'm capable anymore, or if I even want to be."

"I'll make you want it."

Asami smiled a little at the determination in Feilong's eyes. "You can try. Who knows? You might succeed."

"I'm not moving."

"You mean from Hong Kong? Why would you need to? That's what jets and phones are for."

"You always have an answer, don't you?"

"It's why I always win."

"Hmmpf. Not always."

"Try me."

"I just did."

"And?"

"Adequate. Not much finesse."

"Not much...?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's because you were asleep for the best parts!"

Feilong raised both eyebrows. "That should tell you something right there."

"You bitch." Asami laughed and abruptly stood up, carrying Feilong with him. "You're not getting any sleep."

"That was the plan." Feilong looked up at him slyly, batting his long lashes. "I win."

Asami felt a strange sensation somewhere in the region of his liver. It had to be his liver, because everyone knew he didn't have a heart. He swallowed.

"Well, you got the prize at least."

"My God, is there anyone more conceited than you?"

 

\--

 

The sun was coming up over the hills surrounding LA by the time a temporary truce was finally declared. The golden light that made even the tired city below look shiny and new crept across the floor until it bathed them in its warmth. They were long since lost to sleep though, limbs tangled, lost in dreams. It's what Hollywood was good at, building dreams. And once in a great while, one of the dreams comes true.

 

~end~


End file.
